Copos de nieve
by I'm Kira Kurosawa
Summary: Los copos de nieve bailan entre las ramas de los árboles secos, mientras Mirio brilla con su sonrisa llena de perlas y sus ojos color mar. Tamaki lo ve en todo su esplendor, con todos sus fallos y sus virtudes, con todo su amor. Porque Tamaki miraba a Togata como un ciego miraría el mundo por primera vez, y Togata lo miraba de la misma forma sin que Amajiki lo supiera.


**Pareja: Tamaki Amajaki x Togata Mirio.**

 **Frase: "Podría abrazar a mil personas y no significaría para mi tanto, como sostener tu mano". "La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siento mucho, habla poco".**

 **Regalo para Nico Acosta de la actividad "MIRITAMA AMIGO INVISIBLE" del grupo** _MiriTama de facebook._ **Espero te guste aunque sea un poco este OS, se que no es el mejor pero me e esforzado. También quiero disculpar mi atraso, aun así espero que lo disfrutes :)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Kohei Horikoshi, de la obra Boku no Hero Academi, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de esta pareja así que me disculpo si no es tan de acuerdo a los personajes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tamaki alzo la vista al cielo y sintió como los copos de nieve se derretían con el contacto de su piel, sentía las mejillas heladas y tenía la nariz roja por el frio, los labios los tenia resecos y la ventisca se metía entre los pliegues de su ropa. Estaban en medio de un montón de gente tratando de controlar sus emociones. Nejire había logrado arrastrar a Mirio y a el mismo a la pista de hielo que habían puesto en el centro de la ciudad, Amajiki se había resistido en todo momento y había dado pegas en todo el camino, pero al final Mirio lo había visto con sus ojos azules cristalinos y le había sonreído con calidez, así que al final había accedido con las mejillas sonrojadas ocultas por su bufanda.

Tamaki se había quedado en la orilla mientras Hadou y Togata patinaban como si lo hubiesen hecho toda su vida, mientras él se aferraba a la barra que rodeaba toda la pista. Sentía las piernas temblorosas y el frio filtrando desde los patines, miro con envidia como Hadou hacia un salto _loop_ y Togata realizaba un _flip,_ mientras él seguía con las manos agarrotadas por el frio y las piernas abriéndosele a cada momento porque sus patines se deslizaban sin permiso alguno.

Empezó a deslizarse con esfuerzo por la orilla mientras veía de reojo a las personas que se encontraban patinando; había grupos de niños deslizándose jugando a algo que parecía el _pilla-pilla_ , había parejas mirándose con ojitos tiernos y manos entrelazadas, había algunos ancianos en la orillas tomando fotos a sus nietos, había grupos de amigos haciendo competiciones de patinajes, sonaban risas y murmullos de pláticas, por los altavoces que se encontraban en los alrededores salían canciones típicas decembrinas. Alzo su vista de nuevo y los recuerdo vinieron a su mente.

Tenía nueve años cuando conoció a Mirio. En ese tiempo todos los niños de su salón tenían quirks fabulosos y se mofaban de aquellos que creían inferiores, sabiamente había decidido mantener el perfil bajo y oculto todo lo que pudo lo que era capaz de hacer. Mirio no era de esos chicos.

Mirio entrenaba su singularidad como ningún otro, ya que era difícil de manejar. Se quedaba atorado en la pared cuando trataba de atravesarla, muchos chicos se burlaban por su gran optimismo, pero nadie lo conocía lo suficiente como para comprenderlo, incluyéndolo. Él lo había observado, había visto como su frustración se reflejaba en su ceño fruncido, como sus labios que siempre mostraban una sonrisa, se contraían en una mueca, y como se quedaba horas extras después de clase para seguir practicando. La sonrisa de Mirio no era brillante porque fuera despreocupado, era brillante porque elegía levantarse siempre después de una derrota.

—Tamaki—dio un respingo ante la presión nueva que se aplicaba a su hombro. Togata y Nejire le sonreían con calidez mientras extendían una de sus manos para ayudarlo—vamos, si te sueltas te ayudaremos—lo alentó.

—Me voy a caer—susurro con pánico mientras escondía su rostro más entre su bufanda y se aferraba más a la bardilla.

—Oye, oye, no seas dramático, Amajiki—Hadou se inclinó más hacia el moreno, con emoción—¿Sabías que ahí un chico de primero de la U.A. que controla fuego y hielo? ¿crees que sepa patinar ya que maneja tan bien el hielo? ¿sabías que hay un anime de un chico que patina y es un poco patentito, pero luego su ídolo hace que mejore? ¿crees que te duela si…?—el moreno agradeció que Mirio detuviera el parloteo de Nejire. Se sentía abrumado, era torpe y sentía el frio arañando sus inseguridades. Solo quería ir a casa.

—Sé que no te gustan estas cosas, pero creo que te divertirías mucho si lo intentas—alzo su mirada y sintió la calidez que brotaba de la sonrisa del rubio. Miro dubitativamente la mano tendida hacia él y con un poco de valor la tomo.

—No me sueltes, Mirio—susurro con pánico, mientras Togata empezaba a deslizarse lentamente.

—Nunca, Tamaki—susurro mientras lo miraba con calidez—¿Vienes, Nejire? —dijo distraídamente.

—Creo que estarán bien sin mí, gracias—Togata la miro por un poco con curiosidad, pero su atención fue rápidamente tomada por el moreno.

Nejire sonrió con ternura mientras los veía, sabia lo difícil que era para Amajiki el abrirse a las personas, y como nadie comprendía el esfuerzo que ponía Togata en sus prácticas, pero ella veía como aquellos dos se complementaban. Como sus imperfecciones e inseguridades la tomaban y las hacían propias, como sus ojos brillaban con algo más de una simple amistad cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, como sus sonrisas tiernas y sinceras se hacían permanentes en la compañía mutua, empezó a patinar entre la gente tratando de darle espacio a sus amigos.

Mientras Hadou desaparecía de la vista del moreno y el rubio, estos se aferraban el uno al otro con la excusa de no dejarse caer.

—¿Ves?, te dije que no era tan difícil—el moreno apretó los labios mientras murmuraba alguna que otra maldición.

—Casi me caigo. Dos veces, no una, DOS—remarco mientras rechinaba los dientes. El moreno sabía que el rubio se estaba riendo de él, podía sentir la risa burbujeando en el pecho de Mirio porque estaban casi abrazados, escuchaba la burla en la voz de su compañero, pero podía decir con seguridad que el mismo se la estaba pasando mejor de lo que quería admitir—no te rías, Mirio.

—Lo siento, lo siento—murmuro apaciblemente—al menos admite que te estas divirtiendo.

Tamaki no contesto, pero una pequeña sonrisa afloro en su boca, y Mirio supo que no se había equivocado al ir ese día a patinar.

—Vamos, vamos, no fue tan malo—Togata palmeo la espalda del moreno, mientras reía con diversión.

Tamaki había disfrutado patinar y se había sentido libre cuando había podido hacer un salto digno de competición, pero la magia de todo había terminado cuando había pisado tierra firme y se había quitado los patines. Sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo, su cara la sentía fría y tenía el cabello escarchado, podía sentir un nudo formándose en la boca de su estómago, la ansiedad le invadió cuando se dio cuenta cuanto había llamado la atención de la gente, aun cuando estos sonreían y aplaudían ante la exposición de sus recién adquiridas habilidades. Amajiki y Togata tuvieron que buscar a Nejire para avisarle que tenían que salir de ese lugar, esta solo les había abrazado y se había despedido de ellos antes de regresar a la pista de patinaje y perderse entre el gentío.

—Voy a morir—murmuro entre dientes mientras enterraba más su nariz entre la bufanda.

—No seas pesimista, creo que lo hiciste muy bien—rio con escándalo el rubio.

—Lamento si no te divertiste, creo que me propase un poco esta vez—dijo con preocupación el Togata.

—Me divertí, solo no estoy acostumbrado a toda la atención que me prestaron.

—Me alegra—suspiro con alivio—por un momento pensé que te enojarías conmigo.

—Eso no sería posible—desvió la mirada, totalmente sonrojado.

—Eso también me alegra—susurro mientras agarraba la mano del moreno y la entrelazaba con la suya. Tamaki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, más sonrojado que antes.

—Me estas agarrando la mano—murmuro abrumado.

—Oh—volteo a ver al moreno, y ladeo la cabeza con confusión—, pensé que podía.

—¿Cómo? —lo miro con sorpresa—¿Por qué creíste…tu y yo…nuestras….manos?

—Bueno—desvió la mirada, con incomodidad—somos novios, di por hecho que esto no sería un problema.

—Ugh—se encogió mas en su abrió y trato de ocultarse de Mirio.

Sabía que estaban juntos, y eso estaba bien para él, pero Mirio era una bola de luz brillante lo suficientemente grande como hacerse pasar por una estrella. Él no podía evitar sentirse torpe ante la seguridad de las palabras del rubio, o no podía evitar lo abrumado que se sentia en su presencia, lo único que lo mantenía fiel ante su presencia era que lo amaba; verdadera y absolutamente.

—Te sigue dando pena—rio el rubio.

—No se me expresar bien, lo sabes—murmuro mientras trataba de mantener su mirada en la cara del rubio.

—Te acostumbraras, te lo dije.

—Sí, claro—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Solo tienes que practicar, ya te lo he dicho.

—Eso sería más vergonzoso de lo que ya es—el rubio detuvo su paso y jalo al moreno.

No había nadie lo suficientemente loco para caminar por la noche por un parque cuando caían copos de nieve, a lo lejos aún se podían escuchar las risas y murmullos de la gente que patinaba. Había un ligero olor a chocolate caliente bailando en el viento, las ramas de los arboles rechinaban por el viento y el cantar de los búhos resonaban en la lejanía. Los ojos azules de Mirio brillaban con calidez mientras miraba a Amajiki, sus manos enguantadas acariciaban con cariño las manos de su compañero, su mirada buscaba inconscientemente la boca del moreno, por inercia.

—¿Puedo besarte? —el moreno dio un respingo por la impresión, sus mejillas perdieron un momento el color antes de volverse completamente rojas.

—¿Qué? —exclamo sorprendido. Por inercia dio un paso lejos del rubio, cosa que hizo que esta riera.

—Que si puedo besarte—aclaro luego de calmar su risa.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto con pánico.

—Bueno—ladeo la cabeza aun con una sonrisa divertida, y se encogió de hombros—me gusta besarte, tus labios siempre saben a chocolate.

—¡Pero esa no es una buena razón! —exclamo exaltado.

—Me gusta besarte—afirmo—porque te quiero, ¿acaso debe haber algún otro motivo para que me guste?

—No, pero…

—Sé que te incomoda que nos miren y lo que las personas dicen…

—Que desperdicias el tiempo conmigo—murmuro decaído. Mirio agarro con delicadeza su cara y la alzo hasta que sus miradas chocaran, recargo sus frentes y froto sus narices sin despegar sus miradas.

—…Pero me gustan porque me comprendes, tú y nadie más. No necesito a nadie mientras tu sigas creyendo en mí y en mi fuerza—el moreno trago el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta, subió sus manos y acaricio las del rubio sin darse cuenta.

—Tú también me gustan—murmuro cohibido.

—Me alegra saber eso—su sonrisa se ensancho.

—Creo que estaría bien….si…si practicamos—dijo con la voz temblorosa.

—¿En serio? —pregunto con entusiasmo el rubio, el moreno solo asintió.

Y justo en medio de un parque iluminado solo por las luces de los faros y la luz de la luna, Mirio acerco sus labios a los de Tamaki. Sabían diferentes siempre que los unían, como a expectativas nuevas, los invadía una calidez que los embargaba en cada molécula del cuerpo. Tamaki alzo las manos y acaricio el cabello dorado de Togata, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, mientras el rubio aferraba sus manos al cuerpo del moreno, porque así eran ellos; constantes, incondicionales, y reales. Todo bajo una lluvia de copos de nieves.


End file.
